


Red In the Face

by pennylessbasterd



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Madison Has Anxiety, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, M/M, PTSD, Sick James Madison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennylessbasterd/pseuds/pennylessbasterd
Summary: Lightning could strike twice in the same place, sometimes, it is fatal.(-excessive description of violent and mental breakdown )
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Red In the Face

**Author's Note:**

> James Madison just moved to an apartment nearby Thomas Jefferson. Madison used to get abused by Reynolds, he has PTSD and is very sensitive so he gets overthink easily. 
> 
> Thomas Jefferson is secretly an abusive person, in public, he presents himself as charming and confident, with a slight hint of passive-aggressive sassiness, he is attracted to Madison, let's see how the story goes.

CH.1 Moving in, Moving on

  
Madison’s POV

\---  
_‘MADISON you’re mad as a hatter, you act RIDICULOUS! Son take your MEDICINE! BE LESS OF A TROUBLESOME CLUMP!’_ _My ears hurt from his roaring._

  
_I didn’t take my medication because Reynolds threw them all away, he always throws away my stuff when he gets angry. How a psychotic man like James Reynolds managed to adopt me is a mystery._  
_‘I want to! But you-!’_

  
_A fist lunges heavily on my stomach, I squall, fall on the ground, and curl up to protect myself from his furious assault._ _‘DON’T YOU FUCKIN RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! You are such a worthless ungrateful brat, SO GODDAMN STUPID AND USELESS!’_

_He keeps beating and kicking me... it hurts, my stomach hurts, my head hurts, everything hurts so badly. I can’t bear it anymore… why does he do that? Is he high or drunk? maybe both…_

  
_It’s not my fault that I’m sick and weak…_

_\---_

I shake my head, these are all in the past. I've moved on now. I managed to save up a decent amount of money, run away and rent an apartment far away from home. It’s all going to be alright, Everything is going to be fine…

  
There’s the building, what a bummer, the elevator is on the annual maintenance service today, so I need to take the staircase. now I regret packing so much luggage.

  
The apartment I rent is on the 15th floor, I have a feeling that I'm going to be exhausted.

  
Someone is walking up, so I tiled my head and glanced over. There is a tall man with fluffy dark hair and a strong jaw, he is wearing a scarlet shirt with a black tie and jacket. He noticed my glance and smiled at me, so I smiled back.

  
Something about him makes me uncomfortable, It’s not like he is hideous or something, he is rather attractive with his shiny brown skin and broad shoulder. But the way his pitch-black eyes stares at me, gives me chill.

TJ’s POV

  
There is a tiny guy with short curly dark hair and is wearing a long sleeves grey hoodie with navy jeans and combat boots. Have I seen him before? , I wonder what he looks like.

  
The glittering chocolate skin boy notices my gaze and glances back with red on the face. Does my heart skip a beat for a second, he’s quite cute with those plump lips and glassy obsidian eyes. He is exhausted with all his luggage, looks like someone needs to help him.

He doesn’t talk much, I guess he is shy. Still, we chat a bit, and now I know his name is James Madison, what a lovely name. He is a college student who moved into the apartment next to mine, well, lucky me!

  
Oh, how interesting! I can’t wait to know him more! He enters his apartment the moment I hand over his hags, adorable as a little rabbit. Oh James, what I gotta do to be with you?

JM’s POV

  
The stranger’s name is Thomas Jefferson, he helped me carry my belongings. On the way up, he keeps asking me tons of questions. Also, he walks extremely close to me, does he not know what personal space is? We just met and he already wants to know everything about me …

  
He has a smirk on his face, what is he thinking? Why is he smirking? I don’t like it when people smirk. My hands start shaking … I entered my apartment as fast as I could.

\---

_A painful sensation exploded from my left ankle, I cried out loudly, he grabbed my feet and snatched me back. ‘ Such a useless child, can’t even run away properly, knows nothing but crying..’_

  
_My vision turns blurry .’ Please stop.. it hurts too much! PLEAS-mmM!’_ _A palm pressed against my lips tightly._

  
_‘Shut up! you should’ve known there’ll be consequences if you try to run away_ _from me’ He smirks at me. His eyes reminded me of venomous snakes._

  
_‘ Ha! I think you intentionally want to be punished.’_ _He keeps smirking … stop smirking .. stop._

\---

I bury my head between my knees. No, stop, stop thinking. I rub my face with frustration, why does my brain always have to remind myself of these disgusting experiences.  
  
I need to lie down for a moment.


End file.
